When faceting PFET epi by epi recipe, variability is challenging. Achieving a consistent facet requires an unrealistic (e.g., not manufacturable) balance of boron concentration and deposition pressure, which varies drastically across pitch, density and epi tools. Also, with existing spacer formation processes, faceting is inconsistent and extremely variable within wafer, wafer-to-wafer, lot-to-lot and across epi-tools. Accordingly it is very difficult to achieve performance consistency from chip to chip within a single wafer, wafer-to-wafer or lot-to-lot.